Affaires de voisinage
by chaoticd36
Summary: Aaaaah les personnages d'Overwatch sont loin d'être des anges. Alors les faire tous habiter dans le même immeuble ? Mais qui a eu cette idée folle. mais un nouvel événement va venir chambouler la vie de tous ces hommes et ces toutes ces femmes. Et cela risque de causer des tensions voire des problèmes encore plus graves.
1. Chapitre 1 : La pluie au-delà du jardin

**Chapitre 1 : Le pluie au-delà du jardin**

Angela s'approcha de la porte de Fariha. Elle hésita avant de frapper . Peut-être qu'Ana était avec sa fille... Mais non , elle l'aurait entendue entrer ! Même si elle ne vivaient pas dans le même appartement elle étaient voisines de palier et personne n'était monté jusqu'à leur étage. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des sanglots provenant de la chambre de l'É pris alors son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Les sanglots redoublèrent alors et elle entendu la voix frêle de Fariha ,entre deux sanglots, lui adresser cette phrase sans aucun agressivité à son égard : « Angela ,je t'en prie ,laisse-moi seule. Je veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état ! » Elle laissa alors retomber doucement la main qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà posée sur la poignée. Elle la fit doucement glisser le long du bois clair de la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer quelques mots inaudibles puisqu'elle chuchota « Comme tu voudras... mon amour » Elle se gifla. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Fariha de cette maniè savait pertinemment que Ana ne l'avait pas éduquée à penser au femmes de manière amoureuse et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais rien d'autre qu'une amitié. Mais ,comme si le destin se répétait , ses pensées furent stoppées nettes par les sanglots de Fariha qui ,cette fois, étaient si puissants que le voisin du dessous ,un homme assez âgé se plaignant toujours des gamins venant jouer dans son jardin tapa quelques coups de balais sur son plafond afin de faire taire le boucan venant de l'étage surmontant le sien. Angela dit alors tout bas « Si Dieu le veux » avant de faire son signe de croix et d'entrer dans la chambre voisine où elle vit Fariha allongée sur son divan lit-c'était un appartement une pièce- une bonne trentaine de mouchoirs usés sur le lit autour d'elle et ses draps encore froissés par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle vit Angela entrer ,elle lui dit « Espèce de blonde ,je t'avais dit de pas rentrer » les larmes aux yeux. Angela se jeta dans les bras de l'Égyptienne versant elle-même une larme. Fermant les yeux et profitant de chaque seconde de contact avec son amour secret ,ne pouvant jamais imaginé la raison des pleurs de son amie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs , Souvenirs

**Chapitre II : Souvenirs,souvenirs**

« Bon,maintenant que la schleu est avec elle ça ne devrait plus poser problème »

Bon elle était pas vraiment Allemande , mais c'était pareil pour Jack. Ah ça des schleus , des boches ,des Fritz il en avait vu et il en avait dégommé. Ah ça quand on a combattu dans la Seconde guerre mondiale et qu'on a survécu au débarquement en Normandie , on s'y connaît en Allemand. John Jack Morisson était chef du troisième régiment d'infanterie d'Omaha Beach. Tous ses hommes sot morts dans l'opération... Il ne restait que lui et cette jeune femme Maghrébine prisonnière en Algérie qui était rentrée dans l'armée après l'opération Torch. Il se rendit difficilement jusqu'à la commode du salon , ouvrit le tiroir du haut et en sortit trois photos en noir et blanc. La première était une photo de son escouade encore entière après la réussite de l'opération Torch , sur les côtes marocaines. La deuxième était une image de la barge avec laquelle ils avaient débarqué sur les plages de Normandie Ils étaient tous malades comme des chiens ,mais ils étaient la tête haute , tous prêts à affronter la mort dans son plus simple appareil. La troisième était une photo d'archive qu'il avait pris à la mémoire de ses amis dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se séparer et qui lui arrachait une larme chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il l'a rapidement prise ,adossé au bunker allemand principal ,montrant les cadavres de son escouade ,le sable blanc gorgé de sang. Il avait à l'époque chiffonné rapidement la photo dans sa poche avant de lancer sa grenade par-dessus son épaule à travers l'ouverture de mitrailleuse du bunker principal et de voir un Allemand voler jusqu'à la plage des suites de l'explosion des munitions. Il repris alors ses esprits , rangea les photos et alla se préparer un café. D'ailleurs la maghrébine n'était pas revenu boire un café depuis deux semaines. Elle qui passait encore quasiment tous les jours. Ça expliquait peut-être le chagrin de sa fille. Jack n'eut pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps ,en effet à peine eut il fini son café qu'il s'endormit dans un sommeil emplit de cauchemar ,de mitrailleurs ,d'Allemands ,de cadavres et d'enfants en sanglots.


End file.
